A Cabin Boy Among The Crew
by WritersWayOfLife
Summary: When Chris Walker is chosen to see if boys can learn at St Trinians he never thought he would get dragged into a treasure hunt and fall for a young Annabel along the way.
1. First Day As A St Trinian

Hope you like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chris's POV<p>

I can't believe they're doing this to me. I was sitting in the chair outside the heads office while my dad talked with her about my enrolment…to an all girls school. I feel I should explain. My name is Christopher Walker, or Chris for short, and I'm being forced into joining St Trinians school for young ladies due to some financial trouble with the boys school down the road. The schools held a meeting and came to a decision to try co-habitation between the schools. And that's why I'm here, to stay for a term and test out the waters-you know see if boys are accepted, if I can stay focused yadda yadda yadda.

Obviously I'm pissed about this. I've been forced from my friends to come to a school filled with snooty, stuck up girls. It was the first day of term and I was passing the time by watching all the girls as they ran around, meeting up with friends or unpacking. My eyes were especially drawn to the girls around my age. Some were definitely not my type, big girls with glasses and their heads stuffed in math books or ones that wore way to much make-up and talked like someone who came from the east end of London. But some were different. I'm talking about the ones who all showed up in their own soft top cars and talked like they were raised by the queen but had the brains of a Barbie doll.

I was started from my people watching by a shape coming between me and a girl wearing a short skirt who was just bending down to pick up her bag.

"Hey! Move it would you!" I yelled, earning a few stares. The girl just laughed dryly.

"Don't try and act jockish around here kid. This school belongs to my aunty and the people here are like my family so don't try anything with any of them. Just wait out your time here before you can slink back to your man infested, hormone filled cesspool of your filthy school." the girl said, a glare on her face. I stared at her. She was tall and slim, probably my height with long dark brown hair. She was wearing a school uniform that complimented all of her curves. I hated to admit it, but this girl was hot.

Well she didn't give me the good morning I was expecting. Instead she dissed my school and my friends. I smirked up at the girl before I stood up, coming into her personal space. She gulped as she stared up at me. I could feel my smirk growing. I could only thank my dad for scruffy brown/blond hair and blue eyes. Plus there was the whole football training giving me a nice athletic physic. Just by looking at the way this girl was now glaring up at me, I could tell right away that we weren't going to be friends.

"So you're Annabel huh?" I asked. I had been told to watch out for her. She nodded grimly. "I was told you were a prissy, skinny, bad haired girl." her eyes turned to fire. I think I touched a nerve there.

"Listen yo-" she was abruptly caught off guard by the door she was standing in front of as it opened, banging into her and pushing her into me. I caught her, like a gentleman would, hands on her waist and hers on my chest. She blushed, clearing her throat.

"Annabel, stop flirting with the new boy and come in." a voice snapped. Annabel stiffened and she fled from my arms and into the office. Just before the door shut I caught a glimpse of the head, Miss Friton. She was tall with wavy blonde hair that reached past her shoulders. She was ok looking, even if she had a bit of a funny front tooth. The door shut, leaving Annabel to her aunties fate. I waited, wondering what they were talking about. After a few minutes, Annabel came back out, looking a bit shaken. She was holding a letter in her hands, reading it intensely. Miss Friton followed her, standing beside her and pointing a long finger at me.

"You, Mr Walker, will be following Annabel. She will show you up to the attic which will serve as your room for the next term." Annabel's head snapped up.

"But aunt-Miss Friton, I thought I was getting the attic room this year." she cried desperately. Miss Friton stared down at her. "Normally yes, but Mr Walker here will need his own room away from the other girls. They will need their privacy and he will need an escape from all the attention I'm sure he will receive. I hope you enjoy your time here as the first male student of St Trinians." she said to me before retreating back into her office. Annabel turned to me, her glare back. I smirked at her.

"I'm the guest and she's just being accommodating." I said in a fake posh voice. She grunted as she walked off, beckoning for me to follow. I did, weaving myself through the mass amount of girls who were all dragging boxes and bags around as they prepared themselves for the new term. Annabel was reading the letter again, stopping every now and then to look at her fellow students. When she finally stopped reading the letter, I came to walk beside her.

"So who's that from?" I asked casually. She turned to glare at me again. Was that her only facial expression?

"Someone who you don't need to know about." she snapped. She was goanna be like that huh. Quick as a flash I snatched the letter from her and ran off, reading it as I went. Well whoever this Kelly girl was, she was definitely respected here. I stopped when I finished the letter, realising I had come to the end of all the stairs.

I was standing at the beginning of a long corridor, only one lamp at the end lighting it. There was a draft, causing me to shiver. Annabel finally caught up to me, freezing to her spot next to me.

"I hate this corridor." she mumbled, taking the letter back when I handed it to her. I was to stupefied to fight with her, freaked by the eeriness of the corridor.

"That's the only way to m room?" I asked. Annabel gulped.

"Yep." she answered simply before heading down it. I followed her, finding her presence comforting. An extra cold gust of wind burst through into the corridor and Annabel jumped, coming to stand closer to me. Unconsciously I made a grab for her hand but quickly pulled back. We soon reached the door and Annabel ran through the door, eager to get out of the corridor. I followed suit, sharing her discomfort. The room was rather basic. It was huge, with one double bed at the very end, sitting in front of a massive window that took up nearly the whole wall. There was a ledge outside it that I could see lead off to a small ladder which looked like it lead to the roof. Finally there was a wardrobe sitting in the corner, more then big enough to hold all my clothes.

"Here's your room, enjoy. Come downstairs when you've settled and I'll introduce you to the girls." Annabel said dryly before heading for the door. Wanting to see if I could really push her buttons I turned.

"Wait! How comfy is this bed?" I asked with a sly grin. Annabel looked confused.

"I don't know. Why?" she asked cautiously.

"Well I was just wondering in case we needed to…test it out." Annabel's eyes widened.

"You pig!" she shrieked walking out, slamming the door behind her. I chuckled. I liked this school.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	2. Meeting The Girls

Here you go. Thanks for all the great reviews.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chris's POV<p>

As I un-packed my stuff, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to Annabelle every now and then. It was obvious that she didn't like me, especially my humorous side. I found her to be rather uptight. She needed to let loose and have fun, it was a school with no rules after all…as I'd heard. But she was good looking, I'll give her that. Whatever my friends had told me about her, she definitely wasn't a high class priss with bad hair that really needed to eat a sandwich.

As soon as I was finished I headed back down the corridor. Why would Annabelle want this room if she hated this corridor? I would have to ask her. Soon I was at the stairs and walking down. I could already hear people yelling and guessed it was the girls who share the upper room with Annabelle. They all sounded pretty fierce and I was starting to get a little freaked. I slowly opened the door and was met with one of the strangest sights I think I've ever seen.

Girls, hundreds of girls, were all running around. They were climbing on beds, fighting with each other. One thing I noticed was that they all seemed split off into different groups. From just looking I could already see Chavs, Emos, Geeks, Eco Girls and some really posh acting girls. They all seemed to be fighting for the attention of one girl. She was quite tall with short blonde hair and a certain rebellious vibe about her that made her seem rather hot. Over all, most of these girls were definitely worth getting to know.

I tried not to raise an eyebrow as I passed two girls, most likely twins since they were identical, who were selling something that they had labelled as TNT. I could hear music playing and some of the girls singing. That was cool, they had started a band that included different groups. I finally spotted Annabelle at the back of the room, trying to get the other girls to notice her. I smirked as I sauntered over to her, catching her by surprise when I tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped as she spun round. The excited look vanished when she saw it was me.

"Hoping someone had finally noticed you?" I asked with a smug smile. She glared at me.

"No," lie. "I'm just pissed to see you down here." oh no…and I thought we were friends.

"You told me to come down once I was done."

"I was hoping you'd get lost." she snapped finally.

"Ouch." I said with mock hurt, holding my heart. She rolled her eyes before turning back to the girls.

"Hi guys." she said cheerily, only to be ignored. I noticed two girls, an obvious Chav and a very strongly dressed Emo fighting with a pair of scissors and a plastic bat. "Hi guys." she said a bit more forcefully. I smirked as another ran right past her. "HI GUYS!" she yelled so loud that I jumped. All the girls stopped what they were doing and turned to look at us. In complete unison, all their jaws fell open as over fifty pairs of eyes landed on me. I shifted slightly before standing tall, feeling a little uncomfortable. Straight away I was receiving sexy looks from the posh girls, glares from the Geeks and Emos and I think the Chavs were sizing me up for something bad. Thankfully Annabelle took charge.

"Everyone this is Christopher Walker." she said, gesturing to me.

"Call me Chris." I said, sounding cool as I leaned against a wall with my hands in my jean pockets.

"He will be attending St Trinians for the summer term to see if boys can co-exist with us here. If all goes well with his schools financial trouble though then he'll be leaving at the end of the term." what was her problem with me? "Bur for now, lets make him feel at home." she finished. Immediately the posh looking girls started to make their way towards me. Annabelle quickly held up a hand. "And not like that Chelsea." she ordered and the posh girls retreated back to their area. "Now, as the new head of the student body I thought it would be a good idea to hold a meeting every Wednesday to discuss new ways to run the order of the school." there was a long pause as Annabelle's sophisticated idea registered in all their minds before they all burst out into laughter.

I felt a little bad for her. She had a good idea and they were all just laughing at her. I subtly reached over and patter her on the back. She gave me a surprised look.

"I thought it was a good idea." I whispered. She looked even more surprised at my kind words.

"Oh god," one of the chavs laughed. "You nearly had us there Annabelle." as the laughing continued another girl, rather…plump lets say, with glasses and tightly tied up hair interrupted the laughter.

"Hey girls girls girls look! She really is head girl." she gasped, pointing a laser pointer at the badge on Annabelle's, rather tight, blazer. The girls all ooed in fake admiration before one girl, definitely an Emo, spoke up.

"Talk about keeping it in the family." the other girls all nodded in agreement. Annabelle looked a little put down and walked off. I watched her leave, feeling a little sorry for her. It didn't matter if she was mean to me or not, she didn't deserve to have her authority stepped on like that. Just as I was about to follow her I felt a hand grip my shoulder before I was spun around to face the whole of the loft.

"Alright so you're the new boy huh?" the chav asked and I nodded. "Alright well my name's Bianca and you can hang out with us if you like." she offered. I looked over at the rest of her gang and grimaced slightly. They were all wearing the same purple tracksuit and had their hair up in high ponytails while chewing gum obnoxiously loud. Before I could answer though, a very dark looking girl stepped up.

"Like she would really want to hang out with a bunch of gum-chewing, asbo wearing illiterate morons like you." she spat before looking at me. "My name is Zoe and, if you so choose to trek down the dark path of seeing the world for what it really is, then join us." she said in a low breathy voice that made a cold shiver run down my spine.

"Yeah right! Like he'd really want to hang out with a bunch of sulky, sun-dodging Emos." a tall posh girl laughed, giving her friends one of the grisliest handshakes I've ever seen. "If you want a really good time…come hang out with us. I'm Chelsea. They are Bella and Saffy." she introduced, giving me a sexy wink. I looked over at the other two and saw them also wink and wave at me with flirtious smirks. I gulped backing away.

"Annabelle I need help." I cried over to her. I heard an irritated sigh before footsteps made their way over to me.

"Alright girls, lets not make the little boy uncomfortable." she said in a very condescending voice. I sneered at her while all the other girls ooed again.

"Looks like Annabelle has called dibs on the new boy." Bianca laughed, the others joining in. Annabelle's face went bright red, as I'm sure so did mine, as she tried to speak over the laughter. A beeping started to ring out but I don't think anyone noticed it until one of the geeks spoke up.

"Hey guys! We just got something really suspicious on CCTV! Someone just went into the library." instead of rushing over like I expected, the girls sauntered over, one of them (Bella I think) muttering about not knowing there was even a library in the school.

We all crowded around the monitor the girl was looking at. I was next to Annabelle, looking at what looked like a scene from an Indiana Jones movie. All I could see were cobwebs and dust hanging off bookshelfs with one light darting in-between them.

"Who is that?" I asked Annabelle but she only shook her head.

"I don't know but it looks like it could be one of the Eco girls." she said, turning to check on them. I watched as the eco girls counted among themselves before one shouted.

"Hey! Where's Celia?" I had no idea who Celia was, but followed as Annabelle led the way down to the library. Once inside, she hesitated and I think it was for the same reason why she doesn't like the corridor. When she refused to lead the frustrated girls I stepped up beside her, gripping her hand in mine.

"Come on. We need to find this Celia girl." I mumbled as I walked in. Annabelle looked shocked, but flashed an appreciative smile as she entwined our fingers together. The girls followed, all whimpering slightly if they touched a cobweb. I rolled my eyes, dragging Annabelle along as I crept towards the pillar of light that was flickering around the room before lowering and stopping on something. We all moved towards it and spotted a girl with thick blonde hair bending over a desk, opening something and taking whatever was inside out.

I glanced at Annabelle, who shrugged before coming to stand at the front of the group. When the girl turned around she gasped as she noticed all of us standing there. A confused look flickered across her face as she glanced at me, but it was replaced with fear as she took in all of us.

"Care to explain what's going on Celia?" Annabelle asked, taking the ring from Celia while giving her an accusing glare. The Celia girl stammered, trying vainly to find an answer.

"Maybe…no?" she asked hopefully, giving Annabelle a puppy dog eyes look. Annabelle just raised an eyebrow at her. Damn, there goes my signature getting out of trouble plan. Bianca let a smile flash across her face.

"I'll get my tongs." she said excitedly, turning to go. Her…tongs? I shuddered at what those could be. Celia seemed to have the same idea.

"On second thought…why not? Happy to." she said, trying to sound relaxed. Bianca stamped her foot.

"Oh I never get to use my tongs." she whined.

"Basically, this man like…totally asked me to get it." Celia explained. Some man? Like that helps.

"What man?" Annabelle demanded. Celia shrugged.

"I can't say." Bianca brightened up again.

"I'll get my tongs!" she said excitedly. Celia looked panicked.

"No! I can't say because I don't know." she explained. Bianca groaned. "I've never seen him before. He told me where it was and said he'd give me twenty thousand if I got it." she finished. Twenty thousand quid? For a ring? The girls seemed to be thinking the same thing as me.

"Twenty thousand pounds for that? That looks like something Bianca would wear." Chelsea laughed while Bianca rolled her eyes. I smirked secretly to myself.

"What were you going to spend twenty thousand pounds on?" Annabelle asked.

"Turbines." Celia answered without missing a beat. All the girls beside Annabelle and me raised an eyebrow. "Wind power." this time Annabelle looked interested, cocking her head to the side in a kind of adorable way. "The ice caps are melting! Sea levels are rising! Climate change is the most important issues our generation faces!" Celia was actually making a lot of sense and it looked like Annabelle was seeing it to. "With this money we can make this school carbon neutral." she finished, looking at all of us excitedly. There was a long pause as each of the girls thought it over…until Chelsea made the mistake of talking.

"Yeah…or we could slide over the ring, split the cash and get our goochie on." she squealed excitedly, her and her friends clapping their hands excitedly. Ok, I don't care how hot they are or how much they flirt with me, there is no way I'm getting with a girl who has an IQ the same number as her shoe size. Celia seemed to have the same idea as me, rolling her eyes irritably.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	3. Getting To Know You

Once again, sorry everything is taking so long.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chris's POV<p>

I sat on the window sill as one of Bianca's friends checked out the ring we had found. All of us were just lounging around now, waiting for tracksuit girl (I didn't know her name) to finish examining the ring. Annabelle was sitting next to me. I was surprised when she plopped herself down next to me…by choice. I wasn't complaining, she seemed to have mellowed out since this morning.

"Well…judging by the shapes and the markings…" the girl started and we all leaned forwards in anticipation. "I'd say it was a ring." I rolled my eyes, slumping back against the window.

"Dumb ass." I grumbled, only to be slapped on the arm by Annabelle before she hopped off the sill and walked over to the girl.

"Good. Any idea how old?" she asked, trying to get more out of the girl.

"Yeah." Bianca straightened up.

"That's my girl." she said, grinning happily.

"It's well old." the girl concluded.

"Oh my God!" I yelled, fed up with this girls idiocy. I received a few glares, the harshest one from Annabelle.

"Look, it ain't about it's market value, it's about what it's worth to the individual." she actually had a point there but I was still irritated. I wanted to be off doing whatever; chasing girls, playing football, even going to class was better then this.

"She's right." a voice spoke up. We all turned to see the punk chick (Who I learned was called Roxi) "The way I see it twenty is just his opening bid." I could see where she was going with this. If we asked for more I might be able to fix my schools financial problems. "I reckon we could squeeze him for thirty maybe fifty grand."

The girls all started to whisper excitedly, all except for Annabelle who looked a little worried but ambitious. The chatter was interrupted by…a dolphin? We all turned to the noise, which was coming from Celia as she placed a very old looking mobile, we're talking brick here, on the table.

"That's him." she mumbled, stepping away from the table. All the girls apart from Annabelle shared a look before leaping at the phone, pretty much attacking each other to get at it.

"Kung fu grip!" Bianca cried, grabbing onto the phone.

"Chinese burn!" Zoë barked back, grabbing Bianca's arm and twisting the skin violently but Bianca barely flinched. I winced, wondering how many times Bianca had gone through this to not be affected by it. Luckily Annabelle managed to break up the ensuing fight by saying three words.

"Head girl badge." I didn't think it would work, but all the girls just dropped the phone and stepped away. They were like pack animals bowing before their alpha, yet they barely paid any attention to her earlier.

She placed the phone on the table and excepted the call, putting it on speaker. I hopped off the window sill and took a spot beside Annabelle.

"You're talking to Annabelle Friton, head girl of St Trinians." she said in a stern voice.

"Well well well, little miss Friton." an oddly familiar voice drawled. I felt a chill go down my spine as the voice sunk into my brain. I had heard that somewhere before…I just can't place how. "I made you an offer, twenty thousand pounds. Deal or no deal?" he asked in a firm voice.

"No deal." Annabelle answered back, looking proudly at all the other girls. I rolled my eyes as they all started to giggle, feeling that man on the other end was probably doing the same thing.

"Excuse me?" the man asked.

"I said no deal. We want…" Annabelle paused as all the grils started mouthing fifty at her. She looked like she was considering it. No! fifty wouldn't be enough to help my school. I quickly leaned closer to her ear.

"Ask for one hundred." I whispered softly. Her eyes widened. "Do you want me out of here or not? Or do you just love my company?" this seemed to spur her on.

"We want one hundred thousand pounds." all the girls gasped but Annabelle just shot me a smug look.

"I was prepared to be nice." the voice said, sounding irritated. "I was even prepared to be generous. And then you insult m generosity. The offer is off the table, no money." all the girls sighed in disappointment but Annabelle just looked royally pissed. She must really want me gone.

"Now look here mister. Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?"

"No no miss Friton. The question is…do you? Because you're about to find out." something about his tone of voice made me fear for Annabelle's life. I shot her glance to see her looking guiltily at the table. Her bottom lip was quivering as well. I slid my hand across the table and tapped hers. She looked at me and I gave her a small smile, hoping it did something to comfort her as all the other girls started to yell at her about the money. All she did in response was stand up and give Celia her phone back before she strode out the room.

* * *

><p>Later that night:<p>

The night air was cold against my skin as I sat on the roof of the school. After the whole money-phone call fiasco no one had heard a peep from Annabelle all day. I wouldn't be lying if I said I wasn't a little worried about her. This was all my fault, I was the one who got greedy but all I wanted was to go back to where I belonged, and Annabelle was only trying to help. She wasn't that bad really, if you dig past the overachieveiness and bossiness, she was actually pretty cool.

Which was why I was still fretting about that voice on the phone. It sounded intense, annoyed but still oddly familiar. And he didn't sound to happy with Annabelle, especially whenever he said Friton. Something about his presence made me worry for Annabelle's safety.

I had come back to my room and had decided to explore the ladder outside my window. It turns out it lead up to the roof, right opposite where I'm sitting. I was sat on a small ledge big enough for two, my legs dangling over the edge as I faced the full moon. I was still worried about Annabelle, so I decided to go and find her. I climbed back into my room, darted down my corridor and ran down the stairs into the upper room. The girls were all running around still, probably getting ready for bed. The first one that I recognised was Chelsea. She was wearing a very skimpy black lace nightgown. I gulped keeping my mind on my task as I approached her.

"Hey Chelsea, have you seen Annabelle?" I asked her. She turned and smirked at me.

"She's just putting on her nightgown in her area over there." she answered, pointing over to a bed that was concealed by a large curtain around it that was slightly see through. A figure was laying on it, facing away from me. I gulped, hoping her night gown wouldn't be as revealing as Chelsea's. As I was walking towards it I heard a voice shout after me. "Remember there are little children around, please try to keep it clean." I blushed as roars of laughter filled the loft. I kept going, stopping at Annabelle's curtain.

I could here Annabelle talking to someone. Carefully I peeled back her curtains to listen better.

"Kelly I don't think I'm handling this as well as I could have. Kelly? Kelly?" she groaned in frustration as she hung up her phone, turning to place it on the nightstand. She screamed when she saw me.

"What are you doing here!" she yelled, grabbing her blanket and covering herself up. I blushed as I looked away, noticing that her nightgown cut off just under her thigh.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just needed to talk to you." I cried. She gave me a strange look but nodded. I looked around, catching the girls as they looked away from us. "Not here. Will you follow me?" I asked. She sighed as she got up and I pulled on her hand, leading her over to the stairs that led to my room.

"Don't have to much fun you two!" I heard a voice, Roxi I think, call. I just grimaced as we entered the stairwell.

"Ok what do you want?" Annabelle asked. I grinned.

"Wait, I have something to show you." I said, taking her hand and pulling her to the corridor. She froze slightly as she stared down the hall. I gripped her hand tighter, pulling her down. When we reached my room I pulled her over to the window. As I was pulling her through she froze.

"What is it?" I asked. She gestured down to herself.

"Not really going out wear." she said with a small smile. I smiled back as I ran over to one of my draws. I pulled out an old black hoodie with the words All Time Low written on the front and handed it to her. She smiled at it.

"All Time Low? I didn't think someone like you would like them." I shrugged.

"Good music is good music." I said before pulling her back out the window after she pulled it on. I had soon lead her to my spot, letting her take it all in.

"Chris…this is beautiful." she gasped, sitting down. I sat next to her, draping my arms over my knees. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to apologise for telling you to say one hundred instead of fifty." she smiled.

"It's ok. It was my fault for listening to you." I chuckled before it quickly faded.

"I also wanted to ask you something." she nodded for me to continue. "Why do you hate dark places so much? I mean the library? The corridor? What is it about them?" Annabelle ducked her head down, hiding a blush.

"It actually connects to why I was so reluctant to welcome you." I raised my eyebrows at her. "It all started this summer when I was with my old boyfriend." I felt something drop into my stomach as I thought about Annabelle with someone who was probably going to turn out to be a jerk. "We were going for a walk in the woods alone together. At least I thought we were alone." something changed in her eyes and I had a feeling this was going to be hard for her. "We were walking past this tree when he spotted this really big rabbit hole. Having just watched Alice in wonderland-the Tim Burton version-he wanted to check it out but he couldn't fit.

Annabelle paused, her breathing becoming heavy.

"He-he persuaded me to look inside. It wasn't a rabbit hole, it was a fox den. Long story short…" Annabelle trailed off as she moved her hair away from her neck. My eyes widened at the thin red scar that curved down from under her ear and going halfway down her neck. Without thinking I reached over and gently touched it, tracing it delicately with my thumb. "When he saw that his Annabelle angel wasn't perfect anymore he dumped me." her voice was wavering now. I drew her into a hug, rubbing her back as I felt a few of her tears leak out onto my shoulder.

I never knew that there could be such cruelty in the world. Who would do this to someone as caring as Annabelle. Sure she could be a little defensive but now I know she has good reason to. After a little while she stopped crying, pulling her face from my shoulder.

"Are you ok now?" I asked attentively. She nodded before she stood up, offering me her hand. I smiled as I took it. She pulled me up but didn't take her hand away as we walked across the roof.

Soon we were back inside and I only just realised we were back in he girls loft when we reached Annabelle's bed.

"Did you register any of that walk?" I asked. She grinned as she shook her head. I chuckled as she peeled back her covers and climbed into her bed. I smiled as I turned to go, only to feel a hand on my wrist.

"Thanks for listening Chris." she mumbled tiredly as her eyes slipped closed.

"No problem Annabelle." I whispered back, tucking her in. knowing that she was asleep I couldn't help but lean down and press my lips on her forehead. "Sweet dreams." I mumbled as I turned to go.

I don't know what possessed me to do that, but it felt good. Maybe Annabelle wasn't as bad as I thought.

* * *

><p>Just a little fluff chapter to bring Annabelle and Chris closer together.<p>

Review and check out the trailers for my new fics on my profile!


	4. Confrontation By The Pomfery's

Here you go.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chris's POV<p>

I barely slept last night, everything that Annabelle had told me still rattling around in my head. I wanted to forget it, seeing as she must have suffered a lot with that scar. I'm glad she told me though, I feel that she trusts me more. Today I had…I don't know yet. I was waiting for Miss Friton to give me my timetable.

"Mr Walker." she stated, frightening me as I waited outside her office. "Your timetable has not been printed out yet so you will be following Annabelle until it is ready." I jumped for a second time as Annabelle appeared from behind her, smiling at me.

"Come on Walker, first class is music." she said before walking down the halls. I watched her, my eyes drawn to her like a paper clip to a magnet.

"It's not polite to stare Mr. Walker." I snapped out of my thoughts as I turned back to Miss Friton. "You know when she found out that you didn't have a timetable Annabelle requested herself to share timetables with personally." my heart sped up. Did this mean…? "She must really like you if she's letting a boy get close to her. Did something happen on the roof last night?" I blushed heavily.

"How did you know about that?" I asked, dodging her question. She smirked at me.

"This is my school young man, I know all that goes on in and on its premises." I grinned smugly at her.

"You tell me then." I said as I crossed my arms. A small smile formed on her lips.

"You are going to fit in well here. Just keep my niece safe…and treat her well." my smile slipped as I nodded.

"Yes Camilla." she arched an eyebrow. "Miss Friton." I corrected.

"Chris! Are you coming?" I heard Annabelle shout. I nodded, giving Miss Friton one last nod before joining Annabelle.

We headed up the stairs, back into the girls upper loft. I could hear music as we approached a small corner. We passed the geeks computer section, Lucy babbling about Paris being open soon. I didn't stop to ask her what she was talking about. When we reached the music I was greeted by the girls from the band from earlier. The chav grinned when she saw us.

"Alright you two? We just finished a song, wanna go?" Annabelle shied away slightly.

"No. you guys are the school band. I'll just take notes or something." that didn't sound very fun for a school with no rules.

"No. lets sing something." Annabelle still looked unsure. "I'll do it with you." I offered. This seemed to change her mind, a small smile coming to her face.

"Ok, but I'm picking the song." I nodded, that was fair. Annabelle paused as she thought for a moment before grinning as she whispered something in the guitarists ear. The guitarist smiled back.

"Good choice." she said before she started strumming. I recognised the song straight away, giving Annabelle a sly smile.

"Really?" I asked, waiting for my part.

"Good music is good music." she said, giving me a smirk. I grinned back as my part came up.

He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
>Started making his way past two in the morning<br>He hasn't been sober for days

Annabelle was actually really good at the harmonies. The other band members started to start playing softly under the guitarist.

Leaning now into the breeze remembering Sunday  
>He falls to his knees, they had breakfast together<br>But two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs

Now this place seems familiar to him  
>She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin<br>She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
>Left him dying to get in<p>

Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
>My calling, I'm calling at night<br>I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?  
>She's been running through my dreams<br>And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
>I'm gonna ask her to marry me<p>

And even though she doesn't believe in love  
>He's determined to call her bluff<br>Who could deny these butterflies?  
>They're filling his gut<p>

Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces  
>He pleads though he tries<br>But he's only denied  
>Now he's dying to get inside<p>

Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
>My calling, I'm calling at night<br>I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?  
>She's been running through my dreams<br>And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
>I'm gonna ask her to marry me<p>

The neighbor said, she moved away  
>Funny how it rained all day<br>I didn't think much of it then  
>But it's starting to all make sense<p>

Oh, I can see now  
>That all of these clouds are following me<br>In my desperate endeavor  
>To find my whoever, wherever she may be<p>

I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible  
>I'm terrified to speak but you'd expect that from me<br>I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt  
>Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair<p>

Annabelle was amazing. My jaw dropped as she sung, her voice clear and strong.

And out of my mind, keeping an eye on the world  
>So many thousands of feet off the ground<br>I'm over you now, I'm at home in the clouds  
>Towering over your head<p>

Well I guess I'll go home now  
>I guess I'll go home now<br>I guess I'll go home now  
>I guess I'll go home<p>

Just as I was finishing the last word the power cut out, taking the music with it. The guitarist glared at us before putting her guitar away.

"If you didn't want me to play, you could have just said so." she grumbled before she sat down.

* * *

><p>"Would anyone care to tell me just what is going on." miss Friton asked us as we stood before her, candles in hand. My eyes widened in the dim light as she held a small gun up to her face, only to see that it was just a lighter.<p>

"Well you see...this guy, he offered me twenty thousand pounds for a ring from the Friton archives-" Celia was cut off by an annoyed Roxi.

"We figured that...anyone who would offer to pay twenty would..." she trailed off as Miss Friton took a long puff on her cigarete.

"Would pay fifty." she finished for her.

"But Annabelle went and asked for a hundred." Zoe finished. Everyone turned to give Annabelle a cold look. She lowered her head, avoiding their glares. I felt bad for her.

"Don't blame her it was my fault. I asked her to ask for a hundred so I could fix my schools financial problems." everyone turned their gazes to me.

"Very admiral behaviour Mr Walker but she was the one who listened to you." she stated bluntly. I shot Annabelle an apologetic look. She smiled weakly back. "My I see the ring?" we all parted to let Annabelle through. She awkwardly walked through, keeping her head down as she handed her aunty the ring.

"What we don't get is, why would someone pay out big benjies for some budget bling?" Bianca asked as Miss Friton examined the ring, me noting the change in her eyes. She grabbed her glasses, then snapped them in half?

"Anyone wouldn't Bianca." she stated as she stood up. "Unless of course...the legend were true." well that wasn't patronising at all, sarcasm.

"What legend?" one of the girls asked. I actually wanted to know as well. Miss Friton laughed as she answered.

"The legend of the Friton gold." we all leaned in simultaneously, awaiting the answer. "Gather the rest of the girls in the upper loft. I'll tell the legend once you're all there. That includes you Mr Walker." she stated before walking off, a candle in her hand.

It didn't take us long to round up everyone, they were even in bed or huddled around a small fire. Soon we were all crammed into the upper loft. Annabelle and I were sitting in one of those hammocks together, one of the younger students sitting in Annabelle's lap. I smiled as she joked with the girl, making her feel better about the power cut.

As everyone took their places, Miss Friton, who was sitting on a chair in the centre of the room, began to tell her tale.

"It was a dark and stormy night. The year was 1589..." her story was amazing. She spoke of pirates, treasure and a very sexist man. I knew the history of that man, my uncle told me about him.

"...And the most feared pirate of them all was Archibald Friton." Annabelle straightened up.

"Friton?" she asked excitedly. I smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist and giving her a light squeeze.

"Yes Annabelle our ancestor Archibald Friton, handsome sea dog." she turned and smirked at me.

"My ancestor was a handsome and feared pirate." she said smugly. I only smiled at her as Miss Friton continued her story.

During the course of Miss Friton's story the girl had shifted off of Annabelle's lap and Annabelle was laying down against me, her back against my chest. She would jump whenever Miss Friton shouted, resulting in her being pressed closer to me. I was not complaining. I don't know what happened over the night, but I was pretty much seeing Annabelle in a very different light.

Soon enough the story was told and Miss Friton was gone, probably off to her room. The girls all began to chat, gathering around a small cluster of candles at the back of the loft. Some of the younger ones retired to their beds but Annabelle and I stayed where we were, laying down in the Hammock facing each other so that our foreheads were almost touching.

"So do you believe the legend?" I asked her.

"Of course, that's my ancestor so that treasure belongs to me." she said with a small smile.

"But of course you'd share it with your favourite boy at St Trinians." I joked. Annabelle seemed to be thinking.

"No, I don't think I'm that close to Bazza." I chuckled slightly, bringing her close enough so that our foreheads were touching. "What about you?" she asked.

"Definitely." I said without a moments hesitation. Annabelle looked unsure. "There's no reason not to." I said quickly. She nodded.

"So what would you do with the money?" she asked. I thought for a moment, my eyes drawn to her beautiful brown ones.

"I would fix my school's financial problems then buy us kick ass phones so we could stay in touch." I answered truthfully. Annabelle's eyes welled up and for a second I actually thought she was going to cry.

"Chris...I-I never thought a guy could..." I smiled as she struggled to form her gratitude into words. I knew that what I would have said would have mattered, considering what she's been through with her past boyfriend. Not saying I'm her boyfriend. Speaking of which Annabelle was starting to get really close to me. Her eyes were slowly shutting and I found myself doing the same.

"CODE RED! CODE RED!" me and Annabelle snapped apart faster then a dog from a hover. She quickly stood up, not looking at me.

"Intruder alert! Battle stations girls!" she ordered. Immediately Bianca was up on her feet, blowing out the candles.

"I'll get my tongs!" she cried excitedly. Really? I watched the girls manoeuvre around the loft, grabbing hidden weapons before all accumulating at the top of the main staircase. I was seriously impressed with their organisational skills, taking note of the tuck/weapon shop as I headed towards the stairs.

I came to stand beside Annabelle, who was watching Chelsea work her magic of charming five or six attackers completely dressed in black. While they were busy ogling her, a suspicious green liquid was dropped on their heads. I winced as they started to scream in pain, their knees buckling as they pulled themselves into small balls.

Another group of men followed them, carefully creeping through the hallways of the school until they came to the steps. An eerie hush spread across the school as Annabelle stood before all the girls.

"Alright girls, and Chris, wait until you see the whites of their eyes." a creepy hush spread over us as the girls started humming before they all started singing softly, sounding like a song from a horror movie.

_"We are the best, so screw the rest. We do as we damn well please. Until the end, St Trinians. Defenders of anarchy." _I gulped, glad that wasn't directed at me.

"Wait." Annabelle said as the attackers came into view.

"Load." Bianca ordered, the chavs taking their gum out of their mouths and loading them into their sling shots. Just as the attackers heads were coming over the tops of the stairs, Annabelle gave the order.

"FIRE!" all at once the first line of girls let loose their weapons. "Second rank FIRE!" another round of shots were fired and soon the leaders of each social group were leading their own attacks while Annabelle watched. I managed to slip past everyone to get to her.

"Nice attack plan." I said, panting with all the adrenalin. She turned to grin at me.

"What do you expect from the head girl?" she said back. I grinned brightly. A scream near me made me turn to see Lucy getting hit by one of the hockey balls the Emo's had fired, only to have it chucked back. Another scream, closer to me, made me turn to see Annabelle getting grabbed by one of the attackers who had made it up the stairs, his big hand wrapping around her small wrist.

Something snapped within me as she screamed again, trying vainly to wriggle free. Maybe it was the adrenalin, maybe it was male instincts to protect the female, all I know is that I forgot all about my own safety.

"FIRE!" I shouted and a barrage of hockey balls were launched at them man. As soon as the man let go of her to cover his face I launched forwards, ramming my full body into him. We were both sent tumbling down the stairs, by shoulders taking the brunt of the fall.

"CHRIS!" I heard Annabelle shout after me. I finally came to a stop at the bottom of the steps, mainly under most of the men. I groaned as Annabelle basically told the girls to go nuts, resulting in having the men trample on me to get away. I curled my body into a ball, shielding myself from the worst of the pain. Unfortunately that didn't stop me getting hit by pieces of gum and other things that were meant for the attackers. Some of the girls followed the men, driving them out the school.

I felt someone beside me as I uncurled, a hand being gently placed on my arm. I rolled over to see Annabelle beside me, her face creased with worry. I gave her a week smile.

"Are you alright?" I managed to choke out, the breath beaten from my lungs. Annabelle laughed.

"I should be asking you that." she looked like she wanted to say something else but a voice ringing out below interrupted her.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" Annabelle and I shared a look before she laughed.

"Come on, lets get you back to the loft. The pre-med students will be able to fix you up." she said as she leant down, hoisting one of my arms over her shoulders. Together we managed to get me up the stairs and onto one of the beds. Annabelle, as the head girl, had to leave to tend to some other students but she promised she would come back to check on me.

I lay there, letting some of the younger girls check my ribs and shoulders. Thankfully nothing was broken, just very bruised. I had a cut on my left shoulder from where I had landed funny on the steps, so my shirt was off so they could apply a patch. After half an hour I was laying there, waiting to be released so I could help with the others.

Slowly Miss Friton made her way over to me, coming to sit on the corner of my bed. Roxi was following her, which was odd because she didn't seem the type to be a nurse maid.

"That was a very brave thing you did, risking your own life for Annabelle's." I just nodded, knowing now that she was a smart woman that could turn my words on me. "She's very grateful you know. I didn't think she could care that much for a boy after e=what happened." I nodded gravely, my hand going to my shoulder.

"Well now we both have war wounds for people we care about." I mumbled. Miss Friton nodded.

"Well make sure you keep it up. She may not know it yet but she needs you now, as I'm sure you feel a need to keep her safe?" I nodded unsurely. This woman was in my head. "That will grow." she stated before standing up, letting me see that Annabelle was walking towards me. "So Annabelle what do you think? Victory for the home team?" Annabelle smiled at me before addressing her aunty.

"Well they won't be coming back here again, that's for sure." Miss Friton smiled before she got up, going off to tend to some other students. Annabelle followed her, chatting to her but glancing at me every now and then. I smiled back. I was vaguely away that Roxi was still standing there.

"I know about her Ex-boyfriend." she said bluntly. I turned to her, a grave expression on her face. "As much as I hate to admit it, Annabelle's our leader so she needs to remain strong. If you do anything to hurt her, you'll have the whole school to deal with." I nodded at her.

"I've already risked my safety for her. I'm past that point were I do it unconsciously. Annabelle will never get hurt on my watch." Roxi seemed to except this, nodding at me before walking away.

"Chris?" I turned my head to see Annabelle staring at me. I gulped. "Did you mean that?" I thought for a minute. Well why would I tackle a guy down the stairs for someone who I didn't care for? I looked up at Annabelle and nodded. As I did I felt a blob of gum pull at my hair. I winced. Annabelle just smiled as she sat next to me, running her fingers through my hair while carefully snipping at it with a pair of safety scissors.

"Thanks, I needed a haircut." I joked as she cut away the gum. Annabelle laughed.

"That was a really great thing you did, risking your neck for me." I smiled, loving the feeling of her fingers through my hair.

"It was no problem Annabelle. As you heard I would gladly risk myself for my friends." something changed in her face when I said friends but she smiled anyway. Our moment was ruined by a group of men smashing through the glass roof. I pulled Annabelle to me, keeping her head covered as glass rained down. Luckily non of the girls were directly under the windows. Men came down on ropes, surrounding the girls, who were all cowering in their own area's. The only ones who weren't cowering were Annabelle and Roxi.

Finally a man, who seemed to be the leader, lowered down into the room. I recognised him straight away and clutched Annabelle tighter to me. She gave me a concerned look.

"Chris what's going on? Who is that man?" I knew that man, and I knew he could be dangerous. Miss Friton walked up to him.

"Quite the entrance. But you could have just used the front door." she said smugly.

"Yes, but it wouldn't have looked nearly so cool." the man said smugly back before growling at the posh girls. They whimpered as they shied away.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Miss Friton demanded.

"Oh we're just here to collect a debt you Friton's have owed for...four hundred and twenty years." I gulped.

"You're a Pomfery?" Pomfery smirked at her.

"Clever girl. Sir Piers Pomfery to be exact. And you must be the enefible Camilla..." he trailed off as he took her hand his eyes darting down to the ring on her little finger. Camilla quickly drew her hand back, pretending to be fixing her hair.

"Well I'm sure you don't believe in pirates and treasures and all that nonsense." Piers smirked.

"Of course not." he said, nodding at his men. Suddenly Camilla was surrounded. "That's why we went to all this trouble." Annabelle tried to pull from my grasp.

"Aunty!" she cried. I pulled her away before standing up, limping over to them.

"Piers stop this." I demanded. His eyes widened.

"Chris? What are you doing in an all girls school?" I glared at him.

"Learning that you were completely wrong. About everything." Piers narrowed his eyes at me.

"Is that anyway to talk to your dear uncle Piers?" I heard the collected gasp from all the girls.

"Uncle?" I heard Annabelle say, coming to stand next to her aunt. I turned to her, giving her a sorry look.

"On my mothers side." I offered. Annabelle glared at me and I had never felt so bad in all my life.

"As I was saying," Uncle Piers started again. "I hope we don't meet again, for your sake." I felt my blood boil as he looked around the room. "Place looks like a bomb site by the way. You ladies should really keep up with the house work." I heard a lot of indignant gasps and comments as the men all filtered out. When they were all gone, all the eyes turned on me.

"And just when were you going to tell us that you were related to a Pomfery?" Annabelle demanded. I stammered for an answer. Annabelle glared at me. "I thought we could trust you."

"You can." I tried, my voice on the verge of pleading. I could see the tears in Annabelle's eyes as she stormed off. The rest of the girls followed her example. Soon it was just me, Camilla and Roxi. Roxi was giving me the stink eye.

"You were warned." she muttered gravely before walking off. Camilla gave me a sympathetic look.

"You have to understand. Annabelle is just overreacting." She tried but I cut her off.

"She has every right to be mad at me. She's had a tough summer and my lying didn't help her view on the male species." I said before walking away, heading to my room. With ever step I took I could feel my heart feeling more and more cracked at the thought of loosing Annabelle.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long.<p>

Review and check out my trailers on my profile!


End file.
